Holiday Brothers
by alzgalzz
Summary: Ste and Brendan go on holiday. Something suprises them which causes a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Brothers.

Chapter 1:

Brendan ducked under the car door and flopped onto the seat below him. Beside him sat his boyfriend, Steven. Ste sat there, eyes wide watching Brendan slide the car keys into the slot beside the steering wheel. Once the keys were in place Brendan shuffled in his seat dragging it backwards and forwards using a lever. Patiently, Ste watched fascinated.

"What?" asked Brendan, his eye brows low in confusion.

"Oh nothing, you're just so fidgety", Ste smirked. Brendan narrowed his eyes at Steven playfully and ran his hands through his boyfriends dark hair kissing him softly.

"Where d'ye want to go then?" Brendan said half climbing into the back seat to receive a A3 map of Britain.

"Don't know," Ste shrugged "somewhere scenic!"

"OK, how about The Lakes, they aren't to far away and they are perfect for romantic views?" Brendan said softly.

"Umm, I don't know I'd prefer somewhere not in this country, but not to far?" Ste said trying to sound clever.

"Scotland? The highlands? We could even climb Ben Nevis?" Bren was being sarcastic, he may look strong but he was never going to climb Ben Nevis.

"Yes, sounds interesting. But do we have to climb Ben Nevis?" Ste said disappointed.

Brendan giggled at Steven. "No of corse not Steven" he said.

Brendan kissed Ste and they lingered together. Ste pushed his forehead onto Brendan's and breathed heavily.

"Let's go lover!" Ste said seductively and winked at Brendan.

The journey was seven hours long. Steven had fallen asleep for about three hours of it. During the time Brendan had booked a hotel for them. They stopped off at Glasgow for a bite to eat and then walked along the River Clyde. It wasn't as romantic as both men intended but it saved them from having to be sat in a car.

Brendan was a good driver, to fast for Ste's liking but everyone else who hadn't had a horrific past including joyriding thought it was fine. He had a black Audi, smart and sophisticated, very Brendany.

Ste loved Brendan's car, he enjoyed the way it drove smoothly, and with not being able to afford a car himself he felt special, spoilt and wealthy inside of it. During the journey when Steven was sat there absorbing the scenery Brendan placed one of his huge hands on Ste's thighs. Ste glanced at it softly and looked at Brendan. Brendan was a different person than to what he was a year ago. He may have abused him, used him, sacked him from his job but last time he said he would change, he did. Ste was extremely surprised, he knew he'd regret giving him another chance, but he didn't. Brendan was a loving now. He was proud of who he is and didn't care that anyone knew.

"Ye ok?" Brendan said quietly.

"Yes. Dyeing to get into the hotel." Ste said, he was obviously bored.

"We're not far, don't worry. You bored?" Brendan said stating the obvious.

"Yup, and I could think of loads better thing to do at the hotel." Ste lifted his eye brows facing Brendan.

"Oh ye, what like?" Brendan sat up in his seat, one hand on the car steering wheel the other squeezing Ste's leg.

"Unpacking!" Ste said loving the way he got Brendan so excited then let him down, humorously, playfully.

Brendan laughed not caring, because either way the night was going to end up with them two exploring each other in the bedroom.

Brendan slowed down near a wooden building. About four stories high, modern and very expensive looking. He braked in a parking space that over looked a golf corse. Ste was mesmerised by it.

"We're here!" said Brendan.

"Get in there!" Ste said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ye ready Steven?" Brendan asked leaning on the wall in the hotel room.

"Yes, are you?" Ste said smoothing down his pale blue shirt.

"Of corse I am, I take two seconds to get ready." Brendan wondered over to Ste who was staring at himself in the tall mirror. Brendan's hands snaked around Ste's waist as he kissed his neck gently.

"...Bren." Ste moaned giving into Brendan. Ste could never escape Brendan's seduces. He was just too sexy, loveable.

"Should we just stay in tonight?" Brendan said wanting to stay in Steven's company forever.

"No, tonight will be romantic if we go out." Ste said turning to face Brendan, he put his arms around his neck whilst Brendan's hand lingered around Ste's hips.

"Well it'll still be romantic if we stay here. You know what I want Steven..." Brendan was eager.

"Yes, I do know what you want Brendan. But you're not getting me that quickly." Ste was trying to resist.

"Yes I can." Brendan smiled and pushed Ste onto the bed then started climbing on top of him.

"No!" Ste demanded getting quite frustrated, "I'd love to spend a life time in bed with you, but there I other things that we should do together!"

"Fine." Brendan said as he lifted himself off of the beautiful figure that lay beneath him.

They wondered out the room together hardly leaving each others sides. They went to a swanky bistro for dinner, and spent about an hour and a half there. They loved each others company. Whenever they weren't eating in the restaurant, they would gaze into each others eyes and hold hands. Happily, Ste would never stop smiling and Brendan smirked at him acknowledging how happy his boyfriend was.

"What should we do next?" Ste said after Brendan had asked for the bill.

"We could go stroll around the beach or another bar, or even better, we could back to the room and get busy." Brendan pointed staring deeply into Steven's eyes trying to persuade him.

"Ooo, it all sounds so tempting," Ste smiled leaning into Brendan over ye table and kissing him shortly, "but the beach sounds best."

Brendan sighed and payed the bill. They both left grinning at each other prepared for a romantic down the beach. Ste grabbed hold of Brendan's hand and Brendan led them to a beach along one of the lakes. Eventually they reached the pebbles. Brendan being as skilful skimmed a rock over the the calm, tideless water. His hand never left Steven's hand. Slowly they walk together, Steven laid his head on Brendan's shoulder.

"Should we sit here?" Ste said gesturing towards a place on the pebbles about a metre away from the water.

"Ye" Brendan kneeled down onto his knees first then sat onto his bottom, same with Ste. Ste cuddled into Brendan's side and Brendan reached his arm around him easily.

"Oh my God!" Ste whispered "Brendan, look." Brendan looked over to where Ste was looking towards.

"Who is it?" said Brendan "is that? NO!"

"Ye, it is. It's Doug" Ste was very surprised.

Douglas was walking along the beach with another man. I man that had light hair, dark skin and a beautifully masculine body. He was wearing a blue best and grey shorts. Ste licked his lips.

"Who's he with?" Brendan asked quietly pulling Ste closer.

"I think he has a boyfriend" Ste said as he turned back round to look at Brendan after looking a Doug and his guy. Brendan kissed Ste surprisingly.

"Let's just leave them be, I'd rather not get them involved on our romantic..." Brendan started, but Ste was already up on his feet and walking towards the gentlemen. Brendan followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

'Hey Doug!" Ste announced walking slowly towards him and the man beside him.

"Oh hey Ste!" Doug seemed fairly surprised. Ste waited for Doug to introduce the man to him as Brendan came beside him.

"So," Ste hand cheeky smile on his face,"who's this?" Ste failed to not sounding rude.

"This is Jason," said Doug placing a hand on Jason's shoulder, "he's a friend."

"Hey, you can just call me Jay." Jason said to Steven in an american voice placing his hand in front of him for a hand shake. Ste obliged however Brendan was quick to pull Steven towards him.

"I'm Ste." said Ste.

"Steven!" Brendan said under his breath.

"This is my boyfriend, Brendan." Ste said letting Brendan's body heat sink into him.

"Anyway, we best be off," Brendan tried pulling Steven away,"Bye!"

"Oh bye then." said Douglas.

As Ste and Brendan were walking away. Ste dragged himself out of Brendan's arms and stood a distance away from him. He sulked like a child.

"Steven," Brendan walked back towards him,"what's wrong?"

"I wanted to spend time with Doug and Jason," Ste said a mean look on his face,"but they've gone now."

"They'll be around tomorrow," Brendan wanted Steven back in his embrace, "Anyway, why do you want to be around them two, you've got me." Ste gave no answer.

Ste started walking away his arms folded across his chest.

"Steven, Steven, where are you going?" shouted Bren.

"Hotel room." Ste said back.

Brendan followed him back to the hotel room. Ste didn't look back at him once. Brendan felt vulnerable, Ste wasn't saying anything to him. When they got back to the hotel room Brendan grabbed Steven around the hips.

"Can I get want I want now?" Brendan said into Steven's ears.

"No!" Ste said undressing. He wondered into the bathroom and shut the door. Locked.

When Ste later emerged he climbed into the double bed place in the hotel room. He proped the pillows up and waited for The questions from Brendan. But Brendan just climbed over the figure of Steven that stretched out the bed quilt. He kissed Steven.

"You do understand Brendan," said Ste with his hand on his chest, "I can still fancy someone, think they're hot, but still love you."

"Why?" Brendan said abruptly. It then clocked in Brendan's head. Steven fancied Jason. Brendan was so protective of Steven that even if it was just a stupid crush, he hated the thought of him dreaming about some one else. Brendan went over to his side of the bed and climbed under the quilt. Steven didn't bother asking what was wrong with him, because he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

•Short Chapter

"You're so pathetic Brendan!" Shouted Ste.

"How am I pathetic, at least I remember I'm in a relationship!" Brendan shouted back, but not as loud.

"Of corse I remember our relationship, how could I forget, it's definitely not smooth going is it?"

"I don't know how you can say that, you know how tough it's been!" Brendan was pacing.

"You think it's been tough for you, ye, well try having to be beaten up by the person you love!" Steven was getting vicious.

"Try having the person you love shout at you after you've tried so hard to stop." Brendan was surprisingly holding back tears.

"Love?" Steven didn't mean it.

"Don't you dare question my love for you, you know I would give my life for you." Brendan certainly meant that from his heart, and Ste knew it.

"If you love me so much, why do you have so much control over me, why can't you just take in the fact Doug's hanging out with a hot dude lightly?" Ste lowered the volume on his voice and his eyes softened.

"Because you're mine Steven." Brendan said stepping forward towards Steven and holding him in his arms. They kissed for a while leaving their argument behind them.

"I'm sorry." Steven said politely.

"I'm sorry too." Brendan held his boyfriend tighter, "I know how we can make it up though..."

Brendan pushed Steven onto the Bed and climbed on top of him. Ste giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ste was woken by the shining sharply through the curtains. It was a warm day, Ste had decided this when he had to spread his legs out from under the bed sheets. Doing so he woke up Brendan who was curled around him, they were both laid there naked. Ste tried to climb out of bed but didn't succeed. Brendan wanted him to stay there with him.

"Bren?" Ste whispered turning around to face Brendan who opened his eyes in response.

Ste kissed him gently placing his hand on to Brendan's neck to steady them.

Ste's mobile phone bleeped. He pulled away from Brendan to check his messages, but yet again, Brendan wouldn't have it.

"Just ignore it Steven." he said.

"But it might be important cried Ste.

"This is more important" purred Brendan.

"Let me check it and then we can.." Ste said in a patronising tone. Brendan nodded in approval as still stretched over to the wooden beside table.

One new message. Doug - 'Hi Ste. Do u nd Brendan want 2 come out 4 the day with me nd Jay?'.

Ste bit his lip wondering how Brendan's reaction would be.

"It's Doug." Ste mumbled.

"Douglas!" Bren corrected him.

"He's asked if we want to go and spend the day with him and Jason?" Ste said unsure.

"I don't know, I'd rather it just be us two." Brendan said trying not to sound to moaning.

"OK. I'll text him back and tell him." Ste started pushing buttons on his cheap mobile phone.

To Doug - 'Na. Sorry. Me + Bren r jus chillin 2day'.

Steven instantly got a message back. From Doug - 'But there is sommet u need 2 no'.

Ste showed Brendan the text message and Brendan finally agreed. The both got out of bed in sync and then showered together. Ste used Brendan's aftershave with out him noticing although Brendan soon recognised when he went to kiss Steven's neck.

"You got my aftershave on?"Brendan questioned.

"Maybe," Ste said his eyes bouncing around the room, "yes"

Brendan had settled with it, any thing that was his, was Steven's. Steven kind of took that for granted. They headed over to a grill bar for lunch were they planned to meet Doug and Jason. Brendan ordered his boyfriend and himself a lemonade which on the hot day it was refreshing.

Doug and Jason arrived not long after and they too collected a lemonade from the bar, each. It was a high table of four. Steven sat with Brendan and Doug sat with Jay. Ste noticed that Doug and Jay weren't as close as he expected. Neither of them would touch each other in the way Brendan and Ste would.

"So," Ste found the right time to make conversation, "how long have you two known each other?"

"We've known each other for years, haven't we Doug?" said Jason, his American accent lingered.

"Ye, here's the thing Ste," sais Doug looking nervous,"Jason, he isn't what you think he is?"

"Oh, now it's exciting!" Brendan said. Ste laughed at him half heartedly, then rubbed his thighs gesturing for him to keep quiet.

"What is it?" asked Ste.

"Jay he's... He's.." Doug struggled.

"Spit it out Douglas!" said Brendan, Forgetting Steven's request.

"I'm your Step-Brother." blurted Jason!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Oh my..." said Steven, "I didn't even know I had a brother!"

"Well you do. Terry lived over in America when he was younger for about a year and during that time he got my mum pregnant with me." Jason said.

"We don't mention Terry." said Brendan, protective of Steven, putting his arm around his torso.

"Why not?" asked Jay.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ste bowed his head, "let's just say, your lucky you didn't have to know him." Brendan kissed Steven's cheek thankful of his braveness.

"Oh, OK." Jason nodded.

"So how you and Jason know each other?" Ste asked Doug.

"We lived in the same part of New York. We went to school together, bestfriends." Doug smiled, "t'is a small world isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Ste noticed how Brendan got fidgety. He checked his watch then looked around. Ste wondered what he was looking for. Brendan pulled Ste's face towards him and kissed him a bit too passionately.

"I'm going to the toilet Steven" he said looking directly in to his eyes.

"Ermm... OK." Ste replied wondering why he made such a big deal. Ste watched Brendan disappear. Ste bit his lip confused.

Ste, Doug and Jason talked for about 2 hours about all sorts. Ste didn't even notice that Brendan didn't return.

"I thought you and Doug were..." Ste said uncomfortably.

"Oh.." Jay giggled, "No Ste. I'm not gay."

"Well you do know all three of us are gay?" Ste said nodding his head.

"Three?" said Jason, who had obviously recognised that one of them was missing.

"Yes, th..." Ste paused. He was surprised that Brendan was gone but he was even more surprised that he hadn't noticed that his lover had gone. Where was he?


End file.
